1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved steering system for personal watercraft, and particularly to an improved shock-absorbing steering system for personal watercraft.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Personal watercraft are well known in the art. Such craft typically employs a jet pump for generating a rearwardly directed stream of water which provides the forward thrust required to propel the craft and its occupant. Steering of the personal watercraft is accomplished by controlling the direction of thrust or propulsion that drives the craft. The direction of thrust or propulsion is, in turn, controlled by the positioning of a movable steering nozzle which receives the stream of water from the jet pump and directs the flow so as to divide the thrust into the desired directional components. The positioning of the nozzle is affected by a steering cable system which connects the nozzle to a handlebar held and controlled by the driver of the watercraft. The handlebar typically includes a throttle control and an electrical on and off switch.
As far as the arrangement for accommodating the driver/occupant of the personal watercraft is concerned, one type of personal watercraft requires the occupant to stand on the watercraft while riding. This type of watercraft is also commonly known as a "jet ski". Although jet skis of this type are popular, a related sit-down type of personal watercraft has also recently gained great popularity. Such "sit-down" models include a seat which the driver usually occupies in sitting reclined or semi-prone position to drive the watercraft. It is well known that "stand-up" jet skis, as well the related "sit-down" models tend to be driven fast on the water. Therefore, the occupants of such watercraft are subjected to substantial shocks and bumps as the rapidly traveling watercraft meets the waves. It is well known that the shocks and bumps that the rider of a personal watercraft experiences while riding on rough water cause substantial discomfort to most riders, and shorten the time for which most riders are capable of enjoying travel with the watercraft. For these reasons, several improvements have been made in the prior art to protect the rider from the shocks and bumps experienced while riding on rough water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,861 and 5,367,978 describe shock absorber mounted seats for personal watercraft, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 describes a shock absorbing floorboard for personal watercraft. Still other improvements pertaining to personal watercraft can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,260 and 5,427,049. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,260 describes a personal watercraft that has an adjustable flap on the bottom of the craft, so that the angle at which the flap meets the water is controllable by the operator of the craft. The flap can also serve as a brake. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,049 describes a self-retracting step assembly that facilitates mounting or remounting the personal watercraft from the water. The present invention fills a need in the prior art for a shock absorbing steering assembly that improves the comfort of riding a personal watercraft.